Systems that send content to a user based on information stored in a user profile are well known. For example, online music delivery services determine which music content to deliver to a user based on information provided by the user indicating musical preferences and information generated about the user based on user response to music delivered to the user. In another example, current content delivery systems restrict content delivered to a wireless handset based on rules and interests established in a user profile.
Existing systems for targeted content delivery lack an interface to allow a content administrator to define associations between user attributes, defined in user profiles to direct how content is to be targeted. Moreover, an interface that allows content administrators to create hierarchical relationships between content items.
Further, many existing content delivery systems require a user to enter a search term or otherwise make a request for information to receive targeted content. In other systems, the targeted content made available to the user is static. Accordingly, there is a need for a content delivery system that automatically determines how to target content based on one or more of user profile information, time, and user location and sends new content based on user response to the content, changes in user location and changes in available content.